


Sleepovers in My Bed

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hair-pulling, Just gals bein pals amiright, Mild Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Pansy has her hands in Hermione's hair and is kissing her so intensely, with so much fire that it's like she's making sure Hermione will feel the press of her lips forever imbedded in her skin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Sleepovers in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For E 💖

Hermione's back hits the wall of the bedroom with a _thud,_ hands clutched desperately onto Pansy's waist, head dizzy from the heat and pleasure of it all. Pansy has her hands in Hermione's hair and is kissing her so intensely, with so much fire that it's like she's making sure Hermione will feel the press of her lips forever imbedded in her skin. 

No one has ever kissed her quite like Pansy has, not the quick, uncertain one with Viktor, nor the familiar, soft ones with Ron. Pansy licks into her mouth and she feels _alive_ , feels the warm slickness and the vibrations of the moans exchanged and the nips from sharp teeth that draw a coppery taste of blood, almost an overload of sensations and they've hardly done anything yet. 

Hermione's hands tremble when Pansy pushes her thigh oh-so-gently between Hermione's legs, and Hermione has to break the kiss to gasp as she carefully rocks into it. Hermione's eyelids feel heavy as she looks at Pansy, lips feeling thoroughly well kissed. Pansy is looking hazily back at her, lips quirked up in her familiar smirk, brown eyes grown darker and full of intent. 

"Pansy, _please_ —" Hermione says, voice already shaky. She can feel Pansy smile as she swoops down to press tender kisses to Hermione's neck. 

"What do you want, baby?" Pansy asks teasingly, hands tightening their hold in Hermione's hair and _pulling_ just a bit. But it's enough to have all thoughts escape her for once, to finally have no words left to say and for the ground to feel like it's swept out from under her. 

"Gods, anything—" Hermione says breathlessly, and then Pansy is stepping away just a bit and pushing Hermione _down_ , soft enough to escape but with enough control to know that Hermione won't want to. The anticipation the position gives Hermione makes her breathe catch in her throat, gazing up at Pansy and waiting. And oh, Hermione had immediately toed her shoes off as soon as they'd apparated into the apartment, but Pansy still has her elegant heels on and Hermione might just melt right now. 

Pansy catches a finger under Hermione's chin to tilt her chin up and meets her eyes. "You look so pretty on your knees," she says, almost contemplatingly, touching Hermione's jaw so softly it makes her shiver. 

"Just for you," Hermione says quietly as Pansy runs her fingertips over Hermione's spit-slick lips. 

"Mm," Pansy says, smirking again, and then she's pushing two fingers into Hermione's mouth, Hermione automatically laving and sucking on them, cheeks heating up but not able to look away from Pansy's sizzling gaze. Pansy pushes the fingers back in her throat enough until Hermione is drooling around them, until the heavy weight of them on her tongue is the only thing keeping her grounded. She doesn't even realize she's brought a hand to the front of her trousers until Pansy tuts and takes her fingers out. "No touching yet," she says, and then she's pulling Hermione up and kissing her again, Hermione whining into her open mouth and head spinning with the sudden change. 

The kiss slowly ends, languid and soft, and when their eyes meet once more Hermione feels giddy, shivery with the feeling it gives her. She kisses the corner of Pansy's mouth, the action feeling far too intimate after the fiery burst of passion. Pansy exhales shakily, but just lifts one side of her lips up in a little smirk and turns around. 

"Unzip me?" She asks, smoothing her dark hair over her shoulder. Hermione slowly unzips the back of Pansy's velvet green dress, kissing her way down the soft skin. Pansy takes the dress off along with her shoes and underwear, leaving only her black knee-highs on. Hermione's breath catches at the sight of Pansy's body before her. She finds that she is way too impatient now, so she uses her wandless and nonverbal magic to spell away her clothes, leaving her white lacy bra and knickers. Pansy raises an eyebrow. 

"I didn't tell you to get undressed," she says, but there's a gleam in her eyes at Hermione's display at doing complicated magic with ease. She runs a hand up Hermione's waist to her shoulder, with just enough pressure to show her what she wants. "On your knees again, baby." Hermione should feel embarrassed by how quickly she drops, but she doesn't mind when Pansy runs an approving hand through her hair. She grips a little too tight at the first touch of Hermione's tongue on her pussy, but Hermione just whimpers and repeats the action. She angles her head up, getting lost in the familiar warmth and taste of being between Pansy's thighs, Pansy instinctively rocking into her touch. 

" _Fuck,_ sweetheart," Pansy says emphatically when Hermione's tongue dips inside of her, hands a constant pressure in Hermione's hair, keeping her there. "Always so good for me, 'mione." Pansy's legs are starting to twitch, starting to rock a bit faster, Hermione's lips getting wetter and Pansy's wetness to run down her chin. Hermione raises her eyes and moans a little at the look Pansy is giving her, full of wonderment and disbelief and raw, intense pleasure. 

Hermione raises her hand to stroke Pansy's clit, Pansy's hips bucking of their own volition. "Shit, I—" Pansy grits out, "oh—" and then her body is shaking, letting her head fall back as she comes. Hermione eases off of her slowly, Pansy petting her hair, grinning down at her satedly. "Mm, thank you, princess," she says, and then Hermione's eyes flutter ridiculously at the name and even more heat pools downwards. "you like that, huh?" Pansy says, almost amusedly, and Hermione begins to say, "shut up—" but it ends in a gasp when Pansy bends down and licks all the slick off of Hermione's chin and jaw before kissing her soundly. 

They move blindly over the bed, Pansy's hands firmly closed around Hermione's hips, leading her backwards until she lands heavily onto the mattress. Hermione arches into Pansy's touch as she runs hands down the smooth planes of Hermione's body, helping take off her bra and immediately latching over each of her nipples in turn, sending a shock of sudden pleasure through her. Pansy continues down her body, hands touching everywhere but where Hermione needs them most, where she's wet and aching. 

" _Please—_ " she nearly sobs, hands twisted into the sheets and body trembling, barely restrained. 

"Yes, baby?" Pansy asks innocently, biting down gently on the soft skin of Hermione's inner thigh. 

"Fucking touch me, Pansy, I _can't—_ " Hermione grits out, vision blurring hazily through the honey-thick heat enveloping her body. 

"I am touching you," Pansy replies amusedly, barely skimming her hands over the waistband of Hermione's underwear, making her hips strain upwards. Hermione huffs, head falling backwards, bottom lip squeezed harshly between her teeth until it's bleeding. Pansy gently touches between Hermione's legs, pressing through the fabric, and Hermione really does sob now, everything feeling just a bit too _much._ "Oh, is that what you wanted?" Pansy asks teasingly, and Hermione can't even answer, just tosses her head to the side, panting. She feels Pansy crawl up and press soft kisses to her face and neck. "I got you baby, let me take care of you."

And then she's pulling Hermione's knickers off quickly and pressing one finger up into her, pussy thoroughly soaked and throbbing by now. Hermione makes a keening noise in the back of her throat, throwing a hand over her face. Pansy adds another finger easily, creating a smooth rhythm, Hermione's whole body growing taut. "Look at me, princess," Pansy says, almost lost for breath herself, and she holds Hermione's wrists down above her head with her spare hand, Hermione whimpering and not able to look away from Pansy's gaze. 

"More, more please—" and then her eyes are rolling back as Pansy fucks her fast, fingers creating an electric-hot pleasure, hurtling her closer and closer. 

"Come for me sweetheart," Pansy whispers, hot breath on her face making her shiver, all her senses peaked and sensitive. "C'mon, my good girl," and she bites down hard on the tender skin of Hermione's neck, not relenting on the fingers in Hermione's pussy, and then Hermione is trembling uncontrollably and feeling blissful and overwhelmed and utterly perfect as she comes. 

She blinks stardust out of her eyes, trying to catch her breath as the world comes into focus around her again. Pansy is smiling down at her, fingers gently rubbing at her twitching pussy, working her through the aftershocks. 

"Gods, Pansy," Hermione says breathlessly, and then they are both laughing, feeling giddy and elated and a little bit too much in love. 

\---

After a few minutes of lazy kisses and soft sighs, bodies growing cool and sticky in the afterglow, they both grow a little frantic again, slotting together and creating a delicious rush of pleasure once more. Pansy whispers a charm against Hermione's skin, and their usual strapon comes sailing into Pansy's outstretched hand. Hermione's heart starts to race faster in anticipation. 

"Do you want—" Pansy asks, but Hermione is already helping her put it on. Pansy smirks and swoops down to kiss her, but then is caught off guard when Hermione suddenly turns them over and straddles Pansy, who lands with an _oof_ and a laugh. "You're so pretty baby," Pansy says shakily, hands running over Hermione's body almost reverently, reaching up to cup her boobs and then down her back to reach around to her ass. Hermione's mouth drops open as she slowly sinks down onto the strapon, Pansy's hands now digging into her hips. 

Hermione starts bouncing, waves of intense feeling washing through her, feeling so _full_ and overstimulated and perfect. Pansy watches her from under heavy eyelids, cheeks rosy and hair curling a bit with the heat and exertion. Hermione moves sweetly, slowly, the heavy drag of heat almost too much to bear. She bends to kiss and nip at Pansy's torso, giving a little cry when Pansy unexpectedly fucks up into her, hard.

She goes easily when Pansy turns them back around, clutching desperately onto Pansy's sweaty back and the twisted sheets below her as Pansy starts fucking her properly, little sounds escaping Hermione's mouth with every movement. Pansy's eyes are wild, breaths harsh, looking so unbelievably beautiful. Hermione feels nearly there already, it's creeping up so fast, _too_ fast, and she feels everything so intensely. It makes tears prick her eyes, mindless in her pleasure so that she only thinks of _Pansy Pansy Pansy._

Hermione arches her neck back, head pressed firmly against the mattress, feeling gloriously overheated, and then Pansy is bringing a hand up to splay around Hermione's throat and slowly _squeezes._ Hermione's breath catches, eyes roll back, and it's far too much, but also completely perfect, and then she is coming and she sees stars. Pansy eases up the pressure and gently slips out of her, before hurriedly taking off the strapon. 

"Oh, Hermione, you—" she says, voice sounding wrecked, and Hermione can only gaze breathlessness back at her, still feeling like her pleasure has taken her beyond this world, and Pansy desperately grinds down against Hermione's thigh, slick and frantic. " _Fuck,_ you're so good, I—", and Hermione smiles feeling so ridiculously happy and sated and in love, and kisses Pansy, trying to relay how she feels. Pansy runs her hands over Hermione, over her flushed cheeks, the sore lovebites on her neck, and gently over the beating of her heart, tracing constellations into her skin. And then Pansy is gasping against her mouth, letting out a broken sound, trembling against Hermione, and they are left panting in the silent aftermath. 

After they catch their breath and exchange sleepy, toe-curling kisses, and curl up next to each other, Hermione thinks of how utterly wonderful magic is — but this, being so in love — this is _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Sleepover' by Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
